


Пять раз, когда Джим спас жизнь Споку и сам того не заметил, и один раз, когда они спасли друг друга

by dokhtar_vatzzan



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 09:04:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15682272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dokhtar_vatzzan/pseuds/dokhtar_vatzzan
Summary: Такого прекрасного Спока подстерегает столько опасностей, но Джим, когда надо, всегда рядом





	Пять раз, когда Джим спас жизнь Споку и сам того не заметил, и один раз, когда они спасли друг друга

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо огромное **оку** за очаровательную иллюстрацию

Джим был как никогда счастлив за друга. И невеста, и свадьба были горячи, экзотичны и лаконичны. Правда, невеста немного скривила лицо, когда коммандер, перебросив её через плечо, получал благословение матриарха, но после, когда он имел Т’Принг на шкуре какого-то лохматого животного, ей прекрасно удавалось сохранять образцово каменное выражение. 

Джиму очень, очень понравилась свадьба. Спок смотрелся просто превосходно. Великолепно смотрелся. Ритмично подпрыгивающий в такт движениям пояс невероятно ему шёл. Правда, Джим расстроился, когда вежливый тамада, прислонив к капитанскому горлу хорошо заточенное остриё, сообщил, что гостям на свадьбе снимать запрещено, но, к его облегчению, Т’Пау пообещала выложить свою запись на ютубе. Тут как раз Спок кончил, и все засобирались. 

Джиму не хотелось так сразу расставаться с приятными людьми, и он был счастлив узнать, что Т’Принг полетит с ними. Чтобы не лишать мужа ежевечерних шахматных партий, эта святая женщина поселилась в отдельной каюте вместе со своим товарищем, симпатичным остроухим парнем по имени Стонн. На вопрос капитана, понимает ли она, как ей повезло с мужем, Т’Принг красиво приподняв бровь, мелодичным голосом сообщила, что рассматривает брак со Споком как крайне логичный, учитывая, что клан С’чн на Вулкане наиболее влиятельный, и после смерти мужа ей достанется совещательный голос в Совете, а если ещё умрёт и Сарек – то полноценное место советника, ну, а если к ним двоим присоединится Т’Пау – лучшей перспективы и желать невозможно. 

Такой безупречной логикой нельзя было не восхититься. Несомненно, Т’Принг – образцовая вулканка, и Джим искренне надеялся, что она составит счастье Спока.

Да, Т’Принг была чрезвычайно мила. В первый же день путешествия она подошла к столику, за которым завтракали капитан и его старший помощник. Попросив Спока подсчитать количество пылинок на потолочном покрытии, отточенным движением (Джим невольно залюбовался) она повернула камень на перстне и, пока супруг неподвижно глядел в потолок, щедро удобрила его пломик белым порошком. Умилившись, капитан помахал её удаляющейся спине та’алом. Это было так трогательно – добавить Споку в еду витаминную смесь, Джиму нужно было самому до этого додуматься. Или же это были специи?.. Заинтересованный этим вопросом, капитан придвинул к себе порцию коммандера и, пока старпом был занят подсчётом пылинок, всю её без остатка съел. На следующий день Боунс провёл для командного и рядового состава лекцию о необходимости мытья рук, а йомен Рэнд отметила в ведомости пятикратный перерасход туалетной бумаги в каюте Дж.Т. Кирка.

К вечеру, стабилизировав расход бумаги, капитан в отличном настроении ввалился к коммандеру в каюту. Тот расставлял фигуры на доске, тонкими пальцами деликатно подхватывая их за талии. Джим радостно помахал рукой и рухнул в аккуратно заправленную койку – ему всегда нравилось падать в аккуратно заправленные койки. Послышался слабый хруст, Джим пошарил за спиной и вытащил из-под покрывала раздавленную всмятку вулканскую гадюку-убийцу. Ему было так стыдно за гибель бедного питомца Спока (правда, капитан и не подозревал, что у Спока есть питомец), что он не нашёл в себе силы сознаться в преступлении и незаметно спустил змею в дезинтегратор, воспользовавшись тем, что старпом сосредоточенно крутил в пальцах чёрного и белого королей, прижимая их друг к другу то в миссионерской позе, то в позиции 69, и не видел ничего вокруг.

На следующий день, чтобы загладить вину, Джим предложил отпраздновать два дня супружеской жизни Спока. Пришли все, кроме Стонна и Т’Принг. Было весело. Капитан заставил Спока надеть тот самый пояс и уговаривал выпить с ним на брудершафт. Уговорились только Скотти и Боунс. Йомен Рэнд тоже хотела, но капитан вспомнил, что ему надо в туалет. Правда, сразу об этом забыл. Уходя с вечеринки последним, Джим на автомате заглянул в каюту старпома. Тот спал, необычно похрипывая, и цвет лица у него был какой-то нездоровый; возле постели странно пованивала курильница. И тут капитан неожиданно вспомнил, что ему надо в туалет, но как должен выглядеть туалет, не вспомнил. Угли, или что там было ещё, зашипели, запах переменился, Спок, перестав хрипеть, засопел, разрумянился, как на лыжном курорте, зачмокал губами и перевернулся на другой бок. Пальцы высунувшейся из-под одеяла руки крепко сжимали двух шахматных королей.

Назавтра Джим завалился к Споку на полчаса раньше обычного, и каково же было его удивление, когда вместо коммандера ему в грудь упёрлось дуло фазера.

– Извините, принял вас за другого, – холодно поздоровался Стонн, опуская пушку.

– Бывает, – ласково улыбнулся капитан. – Спока не видели?

– Отрицательно.

– Ждёте его?

– Утвердительно.

– Может быть, он в ванной?

В ванне масляно поблёскивала какая-то жидкость. Джим неловким движением уронил висящую на крючке мочалку, и та за пару секунд с шипением растворилась.

– Будете ставить химические опыты? – с любопытством поинтересовался капитан, выглядывая из-за двери. – А можно, и я с вами?

– Нет, – отрывисто ответил Стонн, теребя гашетку.

– Тогда простите, но вам придётся уйти – у нас с коммандером назначены шахматы.

– В таком случае я приду завтра.

– Но завтра у нас тоже шахматы и... кстати, вы не могли бы вынуть из ванны пробку? Не хочется мочить руки. А я пока подержу ваш фазер.

 

– ...Раньше Стонн казался мне более милым, более симметричным, что ли, – поделился Джим со Споком за завтраком.

– Вероятно, это оттого, что раньше у него было две руки, – предположил Спок, застенчиво перебирая в ладони двух шахматных королей.

– Да, пожалуй, ты прав.

Капитан внимательно посмотрел на коммандера. В последнее время тот стал как-то странно рассеян. Возможно, старпома требовалось растормошить.

– Ты как насчёт горяченького? Чехов организовал на инженерной палубе русскую баню – все хвалят. Йомен Рэнд так уже месяц уговаривает с ней попариться. Или лучше поваляем друг друга по рингу? А давай так: сперва как следует помнём друг дружку, потом понежимся голенькие в баньке, после завалимся ко мне, навернём по чашке какао, а дальше - как вечер пойдёт?

Увы, инициатива провалилась. Резко позеленевший Спок стремительно поднялся, и приведя резонные доводы против гениальных идей капитана, с достоинством покинул столовую. Джим почесал в затылке, размышляя о принципиальной непостижимости одного отдельно взятого вулканца, затем доел свой бифштекс, подумав, доел вулканский салат, выпил свой и споков чай, дисциплинированно отнёс на место подносы и лишь тогда заметил забытые на столе шахматные фигуры. Сунув королей в карман, Джим поспешил на мостик. 

Вечером играли у Джима в каюте, его набором, и про споковы фигурки капитан вспомнил только, готовясь ко сну, когда вешал брюки на стул, и короли высыпались из кармана. Капитану тут же пришла в голову отличная идея. Вытребовав у репликатора кисточку и краски, он намалевал чёрному королю бледно-зелёную физиономию, вулканские уши и брови вразлёт. Затем в припадке вдохновения изобразил синюю форменку, черкнул запятой золотую дельту и, довольный, покрутил результат перед глазами, любуясь на дело рук своих. Однако, рядом со своим невзрачным белым коллегой король-Спок смотрелся одиноким и непонятым, поэтому Джим, недолго думая, изобразил белому жёлтую форменку, румяную розовую физиономию и русые вихры. Вместе фигурки смотрелись просто великолепно. Естественно, что Джиму сразу же захотелось показать свои шедевры Споку. Снова напялив штаны, он жарко подул на фигурки; изнывая от нетерпения, выждал, пока они немного подсохнут, и наконец бодро поспешил в соседнюю каюту.

Удивительно, но вместо того, чтобы печатать очередную диссертацию или просто подчищать бумажную работу за капитаном, Спок банально спал. На полке за изголовьем тикал непонятный предмет. На крохотном экранчике красными циферками пробегал обратный отсчёт: 00:08, 00:07, 00:06 и так далее. Пожав плечами, Джим спустил устройство в дезинтегратор – уж больно противно оно тикало, могло разбудить старпома. В конце концов, если утром тот будет недоволен, Джим раздобудет ему новое. Хотя о змее он так и не вспомнил... Широко зевнув, Кирк поставил королей на видное место и пошёл к себе.

На другой день капитан был непривычно задумчив. Лейтенант Ухура разнесла эту весть на всех частотах, и клингоны, как всегда поступали в подобных случаях, из уважения к мудрости Джима Кирка отменили запланированную атаку.

«А любит ли Т’Принг Спока, моего старшего помощника, самого совершенного из всех людей и вулканцев, так, как он того заслуживает?» – мысленно вопрошал капитан. «Нет, – взвешенно отвечал мозг. – Сам посуди: сколько раз она ночевала у Спока? Ноль. Сколько раз она с ним целовалась по-вулкански? Ноль. По-человечески? Ноль. Сколько раз она вообще подходила к нему и заговаривала? Всего один, и то когда сыпанула пургену ему в пломик». «Спасибо мозг, твоё мнение учтено, а теперь ты, сердце, ответь». И сердце отвечало то же, что отвечало всегда: «Никто, никто, никакая самая расчудесная остробровая Т’Принг ни за что и никогда не полюбит твоего самого совершенного старшего помощника так, как любишь его ты, Джеймс Тиберий Кирк». 

С такими думами капитан проблуждал по кораблю до поздней ночи, прервавшись лишь на предписанную долгом смену на мостике и ещё на четыре предписанные Боунсом приёма пищи, пять предписанных организмом посещения сортира и одну предписанную влечением души игру в шахматы. Было уже заполночь, когда ноги сами вывели его полутёмными коридорами к каюте Спока. Джим, как уже говорилось, был задумчив и, чтобы не спугивать мысли, шагал тихо, поэтому замершая у двери Т’ Принг его не заметила. Прильнув к стене, капитан застыл. Он был не прав – миссис Спок примерная жена и вот прямо сейчас, прямо здесь, за этой дверью, готова исполнить супружеский долг. Что ж, тем лучше. Главное, чтобы Спок, его старший помощник, самый совершеннейший из людей и вулканцев - слова бедны, чтобы передать – был счастлив.

Т’Принг толкнула дверь и скользнула внутрь, Джим замешкался, глядя на закрывающийся проём. Конечно, ему и в голову не пришло бы подглядывать за лучшим другом, но ведь Т’Пау надурила его, так и не выложив головидео со свадьбы в сеть... И вдруг Спок снова повяжет тот пояс?.. О нет, он опредёлённо не мог этого пропустить! Капитан решительно, но бесшумно бросился внутрь. И как раз вовремя, чтобы заметить сверкнувшее в полутьме лезвие и успеть оттолкнуть бессовестную руку.

– Спок! – крик вырвался как нельзя кстати, потому что теперь Т’Принг решила поквитаться с Джимом, и он, хрипя от натуги, пытался отодвинуть своё горло от холодной неласковой стали.

Спок проснулся моментально, увидел склонённую над Джимом фурию, выдернул нож, скомкал его, как бумажку, вышвырнул Т’Принг за дверь и кинулся дуть на джимовы раны.

– Порой развод – интересный и многообещающий опыт, – ровно проговорил капитан, благосклонно снося лечение.

– Согласен.

– И в следующий раз найди себе кого-нибудь получше, – в непривычной для себя ворчливой манере добавил Джим.

Спок замер, почти касаясь губами места, где едва не поработало лезвие.

– Я не женюсь больше.

– Никогда? – недоверчиво переспросил капитан.

– Никогда.

– А как же пон-фарр?

Спок не ответил, и Джим рассердился.

– А как же пон-фарр, я спрашиваю? Ты же не думаешь, что я позволю тебе помереть?!

Старпом по-прежнему упрямо молчал, и тогда Джим выпалил:

– Выходи за меня.

Спок устремил на капитана удивлённый взор.

– Да, что слышал. Я тебя люблю, ты меня любишь. Я тебя уважаю, ты меня уважаешь. Я без тебя пропаду, ты без меня...

– Согласен! – перебил Спок.

Джим выдохнул. Это был выдох облегчения и счастья, но, вопреки логике, после него счастья и облегчения в организме стало намного, намного больше, чем до.

– Отлично, – произнёс капитан, светясь, как гирлянда сверхновых. – И знаешь, что? Надень тот самый пояс. А всё остальное сними.

 

**КОНЕЦ**


End file.
